Everett Horn
Everett Bonifaz Horn ''he/him is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. He was supposed to be the successor of The Younger Brother from the German fairy tale The Singing Bone, written by the Brothers Grimm, until he went missing during his Legacy Year and turned up dead the following year afterwards. Before his disappearance (and death), Everett was attending his Legacy Year, but he would've been attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and was the former roommate of Kaden Radcliffe. Had he remained alive beyond his Legacy Year, Everett would've witnessed the rise of the Rebel Movement and the intensification of the destiny conflict. If he had witnessed such a turning point in the history of all of Ever After, Everett would've aligned himself with the Rebel Movement, therefore making his alignment rebel. Even before he disappeared, he exhibited some form of disdain towards his destiny and displayed some traits akin to many of the rebel-aligned students today. Post-mortem (although no one knew he was dead at the time), Everett was regarded as an individual who was shy and had "very little to say", often fading into the background. Students often compared him to his roommate and friend, Kaden Radcliffe, who exhibited traits that Everett seemingly couldn't express, such as being academically-driven or displaying charisma akin to Kaden's. Despite that, certain lucky individuals have found themselves enjoying the company that Everett provided in the rare occasions he'd engage in conversations. The individuals described him as "humorous and snarky" among other descriptors, meaning that despite his timidness, he was capable of expressing himself, at least conversation-wise. But obviously, there's more to Everett than second-hand accounts of him... History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Disappearance & Death TBA Post-Mortem TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits From the very moment Everett disappeared off the campus of Ever After High, many students seemed to scramble in giving their own personal accounts of Everett as a person, regardless of whether they knew him personally or not. Various second-hand accounts of Everett came to be accepted as “truth”, such as his antisocial tendencies and overall timidness. A rather rudimentary analysis of Everett's personality would consider those traits to be true to his character. In actuality, it was and'' is still extremely difficult to accurately determine his exact traits. One statement about Everett that could be seen as the most'' accurate descriptor for him would be his habit of keeping to himself, which would result in many people simply not knowing who he really was, and thus being unable to accurately describe him. This has lead to constant speculation around Everett’s character, and eventually would lead to the degradation of said character into becoming more of a “mythical” person rather than a real individual who was an average student attending Ever After High. Such speculations about Everett's character has since gradually decreased after news of his death became known. Physical Appearance Everett was a average-looking teenager of German descent with pale skin, light ash-brown hair which went down to his shoulders (and was pinned back with black pins), and emerald-green eyes. His eyes were always described as "tired-looking", as he had heavy bags underneath them. During the years he was alive, it seemed like Everett was progressively becoming skinnier and skinnier, as well as more gaunt-like in physical appearance. His height peaked at 5'10 feet. Other particular details about his appearance were his various birthmarks on his visage, with the most prominent being a dark freckle the on the right side of his face, slightly close to his lips. He also had slightly-pointed ears, which was due to having part-elf ancestry. Hobbies & Interests Classic Literature TBA Deltiology TBA Music TBA Photography TBA Fairy Tale - The Singing Bone How the Story Goes :Main Article: The Singing Bone How Does Everett Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Legacy Year Hextracurricular Activities TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA Category:The Singing Bone Category:Males Category:German Category:Deceased Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Commoners